1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of conveying eggs and in particular with the formation of conveyors useful for transporting eggs between locations for processing such as washing, candling, drying, weighing, sorting and arranging. The present invention provides a means for changing the direction of movement of a conveyor to minimize the amounts of space needed for a conveyor within a processing facility and thereby maximize the number of processing lines which might be used within a given facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for effecting such a turning of conveyors have normally required a variation in the lateral spacing of the rows during the turn. Alternatively, such configurations have used an increased speed of the eggs in the outer arc of the turn or a slower speed for the eggs on the internal arc of the turn. In either case, a substantially complicated construction was required. The present invention provides a means for turning an egg spring conveyor within a very short distance along the conveyance direction and allows turning of any angle. The present invention particularly is shown turning through a 90.degree. angle, but any angle can be used. Also, the present invention is particularly shown with six input rows and six output rows but the number of input and output rows could be changed and need not be the same number. Also, the spacing between rows can be varied as desired by changing aperture spacing.